madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
King Julien Superstar!
}} Julien, Clover, Mort and Maurice become music sensations overnight, but the band breaks up over Julien and Clover’s non-stop fighting. Plot King Julien, Maurice, Clover, and Mort are having band practice in the throne room. When they finish, only King Julien and Clover are satisfied with their work. Maurice however disagrees and thinks they need to practice some more. It's too late for that since King Julien already booked them a show at Club Moist. Since they hadn't practiced enough, the gig goes awry and they're chased in disgrace. Ted gives the band some backhanded compliments outside the club and King Julien gets the idea that they just need to tweak their sound and head to Timo for help. Timo invents an autotune machine that completely reinvents The New Wiper Fluid's sound. After releasing a hit song, The New Wiper Fluid becomes a total sensation among the kingdom, nailing concert after concert. King Julien and the boys seem to be loving every minute of it, but Clover is totally turned off by the idea of deceiving their fans with fake music. However, The New Wiper Fluid's road to stardom hits a roadblock quite sooner than they imagined, as their signature song "Until The Sun Comes Up" suddenly falls out of relevance after only 24 hours of being on the charts. The band then goes on to make a new song to resurge their popularity. Rob McTodd visits the band during a songwriting session looking to join, but King Julien turns him away, citing his ugliness as a reason why. As he's leaving, Rob notices that The New Wiper Fluid's sound isn't all it's cracked up to be. After the success of their second single "Done Like This", Clover storms off the stage during one of their live shows, disrupting the sound mixer and making King Julien and co. sound terrible again. The audience is confused as to why the music stopped, and King Julien goes to ask Timo what's going on. Timo reveals that the sound mixer's program is specifically designed for the 4 of them, and that without the Clover, the band is as good as dismantled. King Julien decides not to give up so easily and tries to get Clover to join back, to which she refuses because she's sick of lying. King Julien holds an audition to replace her, almost all of which fail to match her sound except for Hans. With their new bandmate, The New Wiper Fluid resurges. Meanwhile, Rob becomes completely convinced The New Wiper Fluid are fakes with Hans supposedly being a perfect singer and discovers the sound mixer that night. During the comeback concert of The New Wiper Fluid, Rob tampers with the sound mixer, officially exposing the band as frauds. The audience gives chase to the band until Clover steps in to stop the madness. King Julien tries apologizing and decides the only right thing to do is play music the honest way. The band picks up instruments and starts singing an upbeat song and end up sounding great: or so they think. In reality, the band is completely deluded and still sound terrible. They end up getting pelted with mangos again while the ending shows Timo as his DJ persona rocking out with Hans and winning the crowd over. Category:Episodes Category:All Hail King Julien Category:Episodes focusing on King Julien Category:Episodes focusing on Clover Category:All Hail King Julien Episodes